Como convencer a una Everdeen de ser Madre y no morir en el intento
by Robyn Raven
Summary: Summary: Peeta Mellark siempre ha deseado tener hijos, a lo que su esposa Katniss Everdeen se niega rotundamente. ¿Que pasara cuando este trate de convencerla para quedar embarazada? Disclaimer: THE HUNGER GAMES NO me pertenece, su mundo y los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. La historia la he publicado también en mi cuenta de potterfics, no es ningún plagio.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado ya más de 10 años en los que Peeta Mellark aún no se creía que Katniss Everdeen haya aceptado ser su esposa. Durante años la observaba silenciosamente, dando por hecho que algún día de aquellos este le hablaría por primera vez. Después de la boda su relación se formalizo más que nunca, ellos se amaban el uno al otro, el chico contaba que ese día había sido el mejor de su vida, aunque claro nada comparado con las fantasías de sostener un pequeño bulto que haya sido el fruto del amor de los dos. Siempre soñó con tener hijos con aquella chica de la Veta, pero solo había un detalle: Ella se negaba rotundamente a quedar embarazada. Intento hablarle varias veces, convencerla de que todo había acabado, que ya no había por qué temer, y así era, Snow tanto Coin estaban muertos, el único miedo que se podría sentir es el de las pesadillas, miedos que solo pasaban alrededor de una sábana. Todas esas palabras, llenas de verdades podrían hacer cambiar de parecer a cualquiera, excepto a ella, la respuesta era siempre la misma, un rotundo no. Ante sus intentos fallidos se convencerla con palabras decidió dejarlo por la paz, cada vez que comenzaba de nuevo ella sacaba chispas por los ojos, más que harta de las mismas palabras. El panadero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que estaba presionando demasiado a su amada esposa, por lo que después del último no, simplemente ya no dijo nada, estar casado con ella era más de lo que podía pedir incluso en sus sueños más atrevidos, eso era suficiente para él.

Una tarde en la que estaba en la casa de su ex mentor, el alcohólico de Haymitch, las dudas saltaron.

-¿No piensan tener hijos nunca? Pregunto el, de la nada.

-Es complicado… Se limitó a decir el chico de ojos azules.

-Con que complicado...

-Es Katniss.

-Lo supuse. No es tan difícil darse cuenta si cada vez que te veo cerca de un niño tu mirada se ilumina, ¿Tú quieres tener hijos o solo te quedaras observándolos?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Exclamo el, con una sonrisa soñadora. -Pero si ella no quiero no tengo por qué obligarla. Respondió cabizbajo, él tenía muy claro que la chica desde hace tiempo se había negado a tener hijos, y aunque el los quisiera más que nada nunca la obligaría hacer algo que no quería.

-¿Has pensado en seducirla? Pregunta curioso Haymitch.

-¿Seducirla?

-No exactamente a lo sexual, si no a hacer que tenga un amor los por niños, y así no pueda negarse.

-No lo sé, tal vez pueda intentarlo. Dice animado el chico, puede intentar eso, no sería obligarla si no molestarle lo bello que sería tener un hijo, de momento recuerda un detalle. -Pero siempre que tenemos intimidad usa protección, aunque lo consiguiera no quedaría embarazada de ninguna forma.

-Tómala desprevenida.

-Creo que podría funcionar. Dice Peeta, emocionado por la nueva idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Decidido y con una nueva esperanza camina hasta su casa, tratando de imaginar cual seria el escenario mas sensual entre ellos donde Katniss estuviera tan excitada que fuera capaz de olvidarse de los anticonceptivos. Algo en la mente de el chico se encendió, trayendo con esta una gran idea

Corrió a la panadería ya reconstruida desde hace varios años. Cogió bastantes bollos de queso -los favoritos de la chica cazadora- adornándolos con glaseado rojo, para hacerlos parecer un poco mas provocativos. En el trayecto hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores paso por una florería, compro varias docenas de tulipanes rosas y ¿Porque no unos cuantos dientes de león? Recordó Peeta que esos eran muy importantes para su esposa así que era gran idea incluirlos.

Puso todo en una mesa, cortando varios pétalos de los tulipanes, creando un camino rosado hasta su habitación, donde, encima de la cama había depositado otros

tantos. Con los bollos de queso hizo un recorrido corto, como un señuelo de un animal carroñero para capturar a su presa, eso iba hacer el, capturar a Katniss para que se sucumbiera en el placer. Quería que fuera la mejor noche de su vida. Envueltos por el deseo de sus cuerpos, rozando con sus labios cada parte de su ser, creando con sus lenguas pequeñas estelas hasta llegar a su sexo.

Sacudió su cabeza dejando de pensar en todas las caricias que se habían dado con anterioridad, se sentía como un pervertido sexual. Busco en su habitación uno de sus bóxer que le había comprado Haymitch para su luna de miel y por vergüenza nunca se atrevió a usar. Rogaba internamente por que la prenda de látex exageradamente ajustada -que no dejaba nada a la imaginación- aun le quedara. No es que haya subido de peso gradualmente pero su masa muscular ya no era la misma que cuando tenia 18 años. Y afortunadamente aun le quedaba, se sentía totalmente ridículo usando ese tipo de ropa pero cuando se imaginaba el vientre de la chica levemente crecido la vergüenza se iba. Dejo una nota con letra cursiva en la entrada de la casa esperanzado de que solo ella lo leyera aquello seria muy penoso. "Hace bastante calor aquí, ¿No es así Chica en Llamas?" Subió a la habitación con el resto de los bollos restantes. Espero cerca de un cuarto de hora hasta escuchar el pomo de la puerta girarse, se coloco boca arriba cogiendo un bollo entre sus manos. Cuando la puerta se abrió lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera ver, Peeta entro en acción.

-¿Quieres un poco de mi pan, preciosa? Dijo sensualmente pasando el bollo por su miembro.

-No gracias, estoy a dieta. La voz burlona de un hombre lo hizo entrar en shock, rezando por que no fuera quien creía que era. Volteo un poco para toparse con su peor pesadilla. La sonrisa burlona de Haymitch lo observaba desde la entrada, detrás de el una sonrojada Katniss lo observaba, el color que irradiaba era mas notorio que aquel de su noche de bodas. Hizo ademan de taparse pero ya era tarde, su posición merecía una fotografía.

-Si eso. Señalo Haymitch al panadero. -Es parecido a lo de tu luna de miel no me sorprendería que aun sigas virgen. No paraba de soltar carcajadas, con toda la intención de molestar a la chica, pero ella no se inmutaba seguía viendo a su chico de ojos azules, sonrojado en el mismo tono. Silencio sepulcral.

-Los dejo solos para que disfruten de su pan. Mas carcajadas de su ex mentor, y sin pensarlo demasiado se dio cuenta Peeta que la seducción no iba a funcionar.


	3. Chapter 3

La noche anterior ningún de los dos se atrevía a hablar, o simplemente a verse la cara, en todos sus años de conocerse esa había sido la situación mas incomoda y vergonzosa que habían vivido. Ambos durmieron tranquilamente aunque no era lo mismo, aunque sin poder pronunciar cosa alguna sobre el tema, ella aún tenía esa chispa de inocencia por la que era conocida de sus personas más cercanas, el tiempo la había hecho cambiar con respecto a esos temas, pero no lo demasiado para afrontarlo.

Era una mañana cálida, Peeta se levantó apresurado al no sentir el pequeño bulto que hacia Katniss cuando estaba dormida junto a él, la misma idea de que le haya pasado algo atemorizaba completamente al chico, sus pensamientos dejaron de atormentarlo con los posibles peligros en los que pudo haber caído al momento de ver una nota con la letra de ella al pie de la cama donde le explicaba que había ido a cazar. Se tenía la costumbre de ir a ese lugar cuando las cosas entre ellos se ponían un tanto incomodas, cuando el silencio y a distancia eran más útiles que las palabras. El chico rodaba por la cama varias veces, creando en su mente otra estrategia para que su esposa se convenciera que tener hijos no era la peor cosa del mundo, "Definitivamente la seducción no será" se repetía cada vez que ninguna idea llegaba a su mente. Pasaron los minutos y ninguna cosa cruzaba por su mente, hasta que recordó haber leído en un libro del Capitolio que uno delos mayores miedos de las mujeres a la hora de tener un bebe era no saber cuidarlo adecuadamente. Salió de la cama presuroso, rondando las calles del nuevo Distrito 12 que ahora renacía, buscando niños que estuvieran de acuerdo en ayudarlo para hacer crecer su familia. Tardo 2 horas en encontrar por lo menos 15 niños entre las calles, les explico que es lo que tenía planeado hacer y todos aceptaron gustosos, les encantaba la idea de poder ayudar.

Llegaron a la casa de los Mellark-Everdeen, fueron directo a la cocina a preparar los utensilios para hacer galletas. Solo habían pasado un par de minutos pero el chico de ojos azules estaba encantado con todos ellos. Ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por que la chica de ojos grises aceptara tener hijos. Minutos después la chica llego a su recinto, preguntándose el porqué de tanto alboroto dentro de esta. Vio a los niños ayudando a Peeta a colocar los moldes en la masa para galletas. El suelo estaba bañado en harina y las pequeñas personitas de ahí no estaban mejor.

-¿Pero qué paso aquí? Pregunto la chica.

-Ah, ¡Hola, cariño!

-¿Peeta? Salió presuroso de la cocina cargando a una pequeña de tan solo un año.

-Katniss… Dijo el, intentando esquivar a los niños que estaba en el suelo peleando con la harina que había caído. -¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien. Peeta… Dijo viendo todo a su alrededor. -¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Ellos son Molly, Sophia, Ava, Jack, Roy, Misael, Roberto, Baile, Ryan, Mia, Jazmín, Arely, Gaby, Lili y esta. Dijo señalando a la niña en sus brazos. -Es la pequeña Autie.

-Hola niños. Grito Katniss.

-Hola Katniss. Respondieron todos gustosos.

-¿A que son adorables?

-Vaya que sí.

-¿Nos ayudas a hacer galletas?

-Con mucho gusto, niñero Mellark.

Comenzaron su tarea, metieron tandas de galletas a los hornos, varios niños se encargaban de revolver los ingredientes, otros cortaban la masa con diferentes figuras tanto cono estrellas, lunas flores e incluso aviones, y los últimos los llenaban de glaseado. Peeta no vendería aquellas galletas, se las daría a los niños que había venido a ayudarlo, ese era su trato. El panadero veía a su esposa encantado, esta de un lado para otro, ayudando y disfrutando de los niños, incluso reía de sus bromas con el glaseado iniciando una guerra.

A la última hora de la tarde todos estaba exhaustos, con las ultimas galletas terminadas y siendo atrapados por la harina y el glaseado en todo su cuerpo. Katniss y Peeta se dispusieron a darles un baño a cada uno, si los regresaban con sus padres de esa forma les tocaría una verdadera riña. Tomaron las batas de papel y se las dieron a cada uno de los niños, la chica metía a uno por uno a la bañera, tratando de que se viera lo más presentable posible, mientras que el chico lavaba las ropas. Terminando el trabajo esperaron a que secaran estas, poniéndolas cerca del conducto de aire para acelerar el proceso.

-¿Cómo se la pasaron niños? Pregunta animado Peeta, había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. Formando un círculo con ellos.

-Muy bien. Respondieron todos, tomando galletas y leche que les había servido Katniss.

-¿Qué les gustaría hacer por mientras que su ropa esta lista? Pregunto la chica.

-Cantar. Respondió una suave voz, todos se sorprendieron que ella tomara la palabra ya que la pequeña Autie apenas tenía un año de edad, su cabello era una tonalidad parecida al de la chica de la Veta y sus ojos eran como los de él, azules, imposibles no perderse en ellos. Katniss recordó una canción que su padre usaba para dormirlas, recordó la letra inmediatamente, comenzando a tararear.

_Si en la cuna tu estás_

_y no te puedes dormir_

_yo te voy a decir_

_lo que tu vas a hacer_

_imagina que tu cuna_

_esta en un verde prado_

_ovejas contaras y muy pronto dormirás._

_Resulta sin fallar ya lo verás_

_ellas te arrullaran,_

_una esta muy inquieta ya,_

_otra esta por brincar,_

_otra se cayo,_

_la de atrás vio y se rió..._

No tardaron menos de dos veces para aprenderla correctamente, después de una hora la ropa ya estaba lista, vistieron a los niños y los acompañaron a sus casas respectivamente. Llegaron de nuevo a su casa, agotados por todo el día.

-Así que… Comenzó Peeta, entusiasmado por cómo se había tomado la situación Katniss.

-Así que…

-No eres tan mala niñera después de todo, pensé que ibas a estar que echabas chispas. Dice divertido el chico.

-Los chicos son adorables, era imposible enojarse con ellos. Dijo soñadora la chica. -Pero eso sí, te toca limpiar la cocina.

-¿Qué? No.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes? No sería mala idea tener un hijo, no somos tan malos padres, puede que muy consentidores pero eso es lo de menos. Peeta se preparaba para el rotundo no y los porque de no tener un hijo pero nada de eso, solo se quedaron en silencio, tal vez porque ella ya está hasta el cansancio de esas platicas, por lo que no decidió decir nada más.

-Me lo pensare. Respondió después de varios minutos.


	4. Chapter 4

Una nueva esperanza nacía dentro del chico. Una que no tenía desde hace mucho, estaba feliz, aunque la palabra "feliz" no satisfacía todo lo que el sentía. Era entre una mezcla de satisfacción y alegría que era imposible describir, la misma cara de este lo delataba al dormir con la sonrisa más grande -y boba según el- de todas. La oración "Me lo pensare" salida de su esposa, lo hizo dormir entre las nubes, añoraba soñar con sus hijos, que aunque no habían nacido ya les amaba. Se levantó con unas inmensas ganas de convencer al 100 por ciento a su esposa, por lo que necesitaría otro plan, igual de funcional como el de ayer. Katniss, que se había despertado antes que él se encontraba en la cocina intentando crear bollos de queso lo más comestibles posible, sabía que nunca le saldrían como a Peeta, algo que le entristecía y alegraba, si ella no lograba igualarlos aria los del el panadero especiales. Ambos desayunaron en un ambiente agradable, bromas, risas y besos eran el menú de todas las mañanas desde que había contraído nupcias.

-Iré al bosque de nuevo hoy. Explico la chica, cuando él le pregunto si lo acompañaba a la panadería. -Espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no. Sonrió el, demasiado para su gusto y criterio, ¿Cómo molestarse de que fuera al bosque a sabiendas que ese era su lugar de reflexión? Posiblemente se estaría planteando aun lo de ayer, la posibilidad de tener hijos, ¿Cómo molestarse por eso?

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse hizo que el chico comenzara a idear un plan en su mente de cómo convencer a su esposa de tener hijos. La seducción solemnemente quedo descartada desde el primer intento, la practica resulto maravillosa pero temía que si volvía a traer a los niños la chica no actuara como la primera vez. Interminables minutos pasaban mientras las ideas iban y venían, ninguna de las opciones parecía suficientemente buena, por lo que al cabo de un tiempo decidió descansar. Fue a la biblioteca que se había inaugurado años después de la guerra, buscar información y no dejarse llevar por el instinto eran la solución. Varios libros después leyó en un artículo algo que podría facilitarle la tarea. "Algunas mujeres niegan quedar embarazadas ya que no tienen la suficiente 'experimentación' con los bebes, lo que ocasiona pavor causarle algún daño". Eso le hizo tentarse en la misma idea de ayer, pero la lectura se refería a "bebes" lo que significaba trabajar con personas un poco más pequeñas, de preferencia de meses. Corrió hasta su casa, buscando tela color azul celeste y blanco, hilo y unas tijeras, suspiro y comenzó su trabajo.

…

Ella regresaba de su tiempo en el bosque, de verdad ese lugar la relajaba, solo que ahora era diferente, seguía saboreando las palabras que salieron de su boca. "Me lo pensare" ¿Cómo no pudo controlar sus palabras? Había decidido no tener hijos nunca, pero… ¿Cómo ocultar las sensaciones que le hacía pasar su esposo conviviendo con los niños del vecindario? Le aplastaba el corazón como veía a las criaturas con anhelo de que algún día el seria padre. Por alguna razón el deseo de tener hijos se apodero de ella, solo unos cuantos segundos al ver a Auti pedir que cantaran, pensó que si tenía una hija seria parecida a ella. Con esos pensamientos llego a su casa, preparándose internamente para lo que vendría, ¿Cómo explicarle a su esposo todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin ilusionarlo para luego desechar la idea?

…

Había pasado la mayoría del día criando gansos, era lo que lo distraía después del alcohol-que ya se había terminado- la que más le gustaba, o más bien la menos detestable que le habían dado los chicos. La casa de Haymitch había cambiado considerablemente, no tenía la visión de estar siempre limpia o en paz pero ya no estaba tan sucia, la mayoría del tiempo. Planeaba pasar por la casa de los muchachos para rebuscar entre sus alacenas alguna pizca de alcohol, él sabía que tenían algo, solo sería cuestión de buscar bien. Unos leves gritos lo sacaron de su nube, unos gritos no tanto de terror ni mucho menos de miedo.

…

-¿Peeta, que se supone que estás haciendo? Pregunto la chica alarmada, observando a su esposo con un gran mameluco de bebe azul y cuadrados blancos.

-Soy un bebe. Respondió el, sonriendo.

-¿Pero… Se tocó la cabeza, sin saber que decir ante la situación.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Gruño Haymitch, ante la situación no evito soltar carcajadas burlonas.

-Katniss… dijo canturreon el chico. -¿No me darás mimos?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza? Pregunto ella.

-Bueno, podría decir que leche tibia. Contesto el, sonriendo mas.

-Es difícil vivir aburrido con ustedes dos de vecinos, chicos. Afirmo Haymitch.

Katniss rodo los ojos, abriendo la puerta decidida a abandonar la conversación.

-Vamos, Katniss. ¿No soy adorable?


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss no salió de su habitación hasta el día siguiente, Peeta trato de sacarla de ahí disculpándose mil y una veces por su atrevimiento, se sentía de la peor forma y sabía que hasta este día había acabado con las esperanzas de tener un hijo. Pasadas las doce ella se dignó a salir, observando como su esposo se había quedado dormido el en piso enfrente de la habitación. Le sonrió tristemente, ella más que nadie sabía cuántas ansias tenia de un bebe, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba convencerse lo suficiente para aceptar. Algo dentro de ella se hacía añicos al verlo triste por esa causa, sentía que no lo merecía, ¿Cómo pudo aguantarla tanto tiempo? Ni ella lo hacía a veces, pero ¿De verdad la amaba tanto como para no dejarla aun sin cumplir uno de sus sueños más deseados? Con un leve toque en el hombro del chico logro despertarlo, ayudándolo a levantarse del piso.

-Katniss… yo lo siento, creo que no pensé que… más bien no pensé en como lo ibas a tomar. Dijo el, mientras trataba de desesperarse un poco.

-Tranquilo. Respondió ella, sacudiéndole un poco sus cabellos rubios.

-No, por favor escúchame. Explico muy serio. -Sé que te he dicho miles de veces que tengamos un hijo, tu respuesta negativa hacia que mi desesperación se volviera cada vez más por lo que entre más decías que no mas insistía, lo que no me daba cuenta era que te estaba forzando a que tomaras una decisión que no querías y una responsabilidad de la que ya habías tomado decisión hace mucho, esta tan cegado por la idea de que tuviéramos un bebe que no me di cuenta de que estaba empeorando las cosas entre nosotros, que te estaba obligando a pensar cosas que no querías y de verdad lo siento.

-No te disculpes. Susurro la chica. -Yo tampoco he sido muy justa contigo, por no decir egoísta…

-No eres egoísta, Katniss, si uno se merece ese adjetivo soy yo, no me di cuenta de que estaba metiéndome en cosas que no me correspondían tanto.

-¿Pero qué hay de mí? Exclamo ella. -Sé que nunca he querido hijos pero eso no me daba derecho a atarte a una familia que simplemente iba a ser de dos, simplemente soy tan egoísta como para no dejarte ir con alguien más. Sabes lo he pensado y… tal vez si una vez que lo intentemos…

-No. La calla él. -No quiero forzar las cosas, o no de esa manera, en este momento se que lo dices porque te sientes mal por mí, pero no quiero que lo intentemos si tu no estas segura, ¿Entendido?

Katniss asintió levemente con la cabeza. -Pero… Intento replicar.

-Nada de peros.

-De verdad me lo he estado pensando, más estos años.

-Sigues siendo igual de terca. Afirmo el chico. -¿Sabes? Vamos a hacer una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Te dejare sola un tiempo. No lo tomes a mal, no me iré ni mucho menos te pediré el divorcio, tendrían que torturarme antes de que te aparten de mi lado, y aun así no me rendiría.

-No me gusta que uses tu secuestro como burla.

-No es burla, simplemente la verdad. Bueno, no te presionare de ahora en adelante en que uses protección o no, ¿Recuerdas que antes de ir a la habitación me avisas que tomaras la pastilla? Quiero que eso no lo hagas, si la tomas o no será asunto tuyo, porque a decir verdad me siento un poco mal con eso.

-Lo lamento.

-No te disculpes, he tenido algo de culpa en que eso se convierta en un hábito para ti. Si tu tomas precauciones o no, ese será tu secreto, si algún día te atreves a tomar la iniciativa adelante, pero si no, por no no habrá problema, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora dime la verdad.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Enserio no me veía tierno con ese mameluco? Puedo hacer uno para ti si gustas, son muy cómodos. Soltaron pequeñas risas, entrando a la habitación, listos para dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde su última platica sobre un embarazo, aun no daba luz verde sobre este tema la chica por lo que Peeta se sentía mal, la sola idea de que ella haya aceptado tenerlo era la que más le causaba ilusión. Varias noches se sintió la tentación de volver a mencionar el tema, pero se contuvo, sabía que si lo hacia esta más se iba a sentir presionada y entonces tendrían un hijo, si pero no porque ella quisiera si no porque el de alguna manera la obligo. Los días siguieron pasaron normales, o por lo menos como lo habían sido estas últimas semanas, disfrutándose al máximo y dejando de lado las insinuaciones y los mamelucos. El chico trabajaba arduamente en la panadería reconstruida, no todo el tiempo haciendo pan ya que ahora era algo así como el jefe por lo que solo ayudaba un poco en la elaboración de este, había días que no tenía necesidad de ayudar, pero otras era indispensable su participación-en su caso los días en los que se vendía más de lo que se tenía previsto-. Después de un rato se acercó a la cocina, gustoso de prepararle bollos de queso a su esposa, los cuales eran sus favoritos. Amasando y decorando se fueron las horas hasta que era tiempo de marcharse a su casa con el pan. Todo en su trayecto parecía ir como los demás días hasta que llego a la Aldea de los Vencedores donde siempre era bien recibido por Katniss incluso antes de entrar a su casa, ahora las luces se encontraban apagadas, lo que hizo que el chico se sintiera un poco incómodo. Nunca en los años que llevaban de casados la casa de encontraba en ese estado, lo que daba un toque misterioso y preocupante. Golpeo la puerta levemente esperando una respuesta. Nada. Intento de nuevo con más fuerza. De nuevo nada. Abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose con la gran oscuridad que asechaba la casa, parecía que no estaba nadie en casa lo que hizo que su estómago se removiera angustiado. Predio todo las luces llamando a la chica por su nombre y uno que otro apodo cariñoso que le había puesto con el paso de los años. Ninguna respuesta. Algo llamo su atención, en la puerta de su habitación-que estaba cerrada, haciéndolo un poco más extraño- se encontraba una nota y debajo una carta que decía su nombre. Leyó la nota "No abras la habitación a menos de que hayas leído la carta". Todo el asunto era extraño y atemorizante pero pensó que si Katniss se encontraba en peligro lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir las instrucciones. Abrió el sobre lentamente, esperando una amenaza o algo peor, pero nada. Dentro se encontraba una hoja de papel, con letras cursivas.

"Querido Peeta:

Tal vez estés preguntándote quien soy, o el porqué dela carta o aún más sin mucha importancia el por qué use el "Querido" inicio de esta. Supuse que era la mejor palabra que podría utilizar dado que no soy Katniss, si pensaste que esta carta era de ella estas completamente equivocado aunque no estás tan lejos de la persona que la escribió, tampoco soy Haymitch cabe aclarar. No se cómo dirigirme a ti sin darte muchas pistas de quien soy, eso lo sabrás a su tiempo, por lo que el "querido" fue el más convincente en busca de las palabras que uso para describirte. Si piensas que está en peligro Katniss puedes despedirte de esa idea, porque no es así, ella está mejor que nada, la estoy cuidando yo, aunque suene ilógico. No soy Gale. ¿Entonces quién soy? Yo también quisiera saberlo, se quién soy, pero como si no lo supiera. No sé cuál es mi nombre, no sé cómo soy o que aspecto tengo, de eso ya se encargara el tiempo. No sé decirte quien soy porque puede que de alguna manera aun no sea nadie, pero por otra si existo, "Por el simple hecho de nacer eres alguien" pero eso a mí no me queda, o no por el momento, o tal vez, quien sabe. He escuchado por ahí que preparas unos deliciosos bollos de queso, espero que algún día puedas enseñarme a hacerlos, eso de hornear suena divertido. Creo que con esto te estoy dando demasiadas pistas de quien soy aunque yo aún no lo tenga muy bien planeado, así que solo basta esperar, no te preocupes no será mucho, veras como cuando menos te lo esperes estaré aquí.

Con esto me despido.

Te quiere, alguien"

Abre la puerta cuidadosamente, dejando a la vista a Katniss, acostada en su cama, preguntándose cómo es que si lo escucho no dio señales de vida. Se acercó a ella, por alguna razón no quiso hablarle, ella estaba muy callada y aunque no había hecho mucho silencio con la puerta bien pudo darse cuenta de que él estaba entrando. Tenía los dedos de las manos pintados de naranja, señal inequívoca da de que había puesto se a pintar, busco en las paredes un lienzo, pero nada, lo que sea que haya creado no estaba ahí.

-¿Katniss? Pregunto el, observándola, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dirigida a la nada, la sonrisa más grande que había dado en su vida. Levanto su blusa hasta la altura donde terminaba su sostén, dejando ver lo que había pintado.

En su vientre estaba escrito "Nos vemos en 6 meses, papi".


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta se encontraba rebosante de alegría, lagrimas caían por su rostro al leer lo que decía en el vientre de su esposa, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacerlo más feliz que ella aceptara estar embarazada? Nada podía quitarle esa sonrisa del rostro, salto literalmente por toda la habitación, beso muchas veces a Katniss, más que encantado por la sorpresa, la dicha que sentía no podía expresarse con palabras y las acciones no llenarían todo aquello que hay que decirse.

Supo que era momento de que todo el mundo lo supiera por lo que corrió hasta la casa de su mentor para contarle que ya sería abuelo. Golpeo la puerta desesperadamente, ansioso por compartir la noticia con él.

—¿Porque tanto apuro en que abra la maldita puerta? Gruño este.

—¡SERE PAPA, HAYMITCH! ¡SERE PAPA! Grito eufórico el chico, haciendo que más lágrimas salieran.

—¿Estás seguro? Pregunto dudoso.

—¡Completamente! Salto el, lleno de emoción. Katniss que venía detrás de su esposo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, era positivo que está embarazada.

—Muchas felicidades, chicos. Exclamo con mucha felicidad Haymitch. —Sinceramente, pensé que Katniss nunca se atrevería. Así que, ¿Cuántos meses tiene bichito?

—No le llames "bichito" a nuestro hijo. Dijo Katniss. El chico volteo hacia ella, llorando de nuevo. —¿Qué paso, Peeta?

—Dijiste "nuestro hijo".

—Claro que sí, tontito. Acaricio su cabello amorosamente. —¿De quién pensabas que era? ¿De Buttercup? Y tiene 3 meses, Haymitch.

—Espero que te parezcas a tu madre. Dijo Peeta besando el vientre de su esposa.

—Más te vale que te parezcas a tu padre. Amenazo graciosamente Katniss señalando a su vientre.

—No, seria hermoso que se pareciera a Katniss, ¿No Haymitch? Pregunto el chico.

—Definitivamente no. Respondió el. —Antes prefiero que se parezca a Buttercup.

—Peeta, ¿Qué se supone que arias con dos como yo? Te volverías loco antes del parto.

—Pues sería un loco muy feliz. Beso su mejilla.

—Veré si sigues diciendo eso cuando tengas a las dos en tu casa. Dijo el mentor.

—¿Las dos? Pregunto Katniss. —Querrás decir los dos, porque será un niño.

—¿Eso te lo dijo el doctor? Respondió Peeta, aun acariciando el vientre.

—No. Sé que será un niño.

—Sería mejor una niña. Recalco Peeta. —Tendría dos princesas.

—Sera un guapísimo varón porque será igual a ti.


	8. Chapter 8

Era una tarde cálida, donde Katniss y Peeta estaban recostados en el sillón de la sala, asando pequeños bombones y untándoles chocolate caliente-la chica le ponía más de lo necesario-. Aun no se hacían a la idea de que en menos de 10rndías legara su primer hijo, ya estaba todo preparado, él lo había hecho cuando faltaban aun 2 meses para el nacimiento, a lo que la chica solo bufo por la desesperación de este. Habían invitado a pasar la tarde a Haymitch en su casa, el aún no se había presentado pero sabían que no faltaría, ya que viniendo de la chica la invitación lo sorprendía aunque también le alegraba, y ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Ahora ellos eran su familia, y con la llegada de "bichito" eran más unidos que nunca, incluso a ella se le salía un "te quiero" para el de vez en cuando.

—Sabes algo. Comento el chico. —Estamos tan emocionados por la llegada de bichito que aún no hemos pensado en el nombre.

—Querrás decir que has pensado en ello. Dijo la chica, comiendo chocolate con la cuchara. —Yo lo he hecho.

—¿Enserio?

—Si

—¿Y cuál es tu conclusión?

—Había pensado en ponerle Peeta, como tú. Sonrió ella.

—¿Peeta?

—Así es.

—Qué extraño nombre para una niña.

—Sera un varón, yo lo sé.

En eso, su ex mentor entra a la casa, tomando los bombones dela chica.

—He llegado. Dice metiéndose un bombón a la boca.

—Me di cuenta. Contesta ella, tomando otro.

—¿De que hablaban mientras no estaba? Pregunta Haymitch.

—De que nuestro hijo se llama Peeta. Contesta Katniss sonriéndole a su vientre.

—No es verdad, es niña y se llamara Zoe. Dice el chico.

—Sabes que es un varón, no lo quieres admitir. Comenta la chica.

—Y tú. Afirma el chico rosando levemente la nariz de ella con el dedo. —Eres tan terca como para no admitir que es una hermosa niña.

—¿De verdad piensas ponerle Peeta? Pregunto su ex mentor.

—Sí.

—No. Respondieron ambos al unisonado.

—Creo que tendrán que decidirse rápido, bichito no durara mucho ahí, Dice soltando unas pequeñas risitas.

—¿A ti porque te llamaron Peeta? Pregunta Katniss refiriéndose a su esposo.

—A mi madre le encantaba el Pan de pita, y decidieron ponerme así porque al parecer era una tradición familiar ponerle nombres de pan a los hijos.

—No le pondré a mi hijo Bollo de queso.

—Querrás decir nuestra hija.

—No, dije hijo. Recalco la chica.

—Véanle de esta forma, si lo llaman así los ancestros Mellark los amaran, mientras que Bollo de queso los odiara toda su vida. Comenta Haymitch.

—Se llamara Peeta.

—Zoe.

—Bueno, supongamos que es una niña. Dice Katniss.

—Es una niña. Afirma Peeta, recalcando el "niña".

—Lo que sea, no quiero un nombre que solo sirva para que Haymitch no lo llame Bollo de queso, quiero un nombre que tenga un significado especial.

…

Pasaron dos horas, luego tres, cuatro y hasta cinco, pero ningún nombre le convencía a la chica, nombre que le decían nombre para cual tenía un pero.

—Me parece lindo Abril. Comento ella.

—¿Enserio? Pregunto Peeta, entusiasmado por que alguno le hubiera causado impresión después de cinco horas.

—Pero…

—Oh no, no de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—No te gusta ninguno. Protesto Haymitch.

—Sera Peeta, ya les dije.

—¿Pero y si es niña?

—Ninguno me gusta. Dijo la chica con una mueca.

—Que se llame Prim. Dijo Peeta.

—No. Respondió ella. —No podría ponerle así, es… seria como intentar reemplazar a mi hermana, nunca me lo perdonaría.

—Entonces Katniss. Comento Peeta.

—Tampoco. Respondió Haymitch.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero otra "Katniss", tengo demasiado con ella. Señalo a la chica.

—Evening. Dijo Katniss entusiasmada. —Su nombre será Evening.

—¿Evening? Preguntaron ambos.

—Atardecer.

**Okay, bueno… la palabra "Evening" puede entenderse como "por la tarde" en algunas oraciones en inglés, pero su hija no se llama "por la tarde" o "en la tarde" si no, es más como un ¿sinónimo? Para referirse a Atardecer. Y Zoe es significado de dar vida. **


	9. Chapter 9

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que supieron que sería padre, los mejores de su vida. 6 meses en los que no ha dejado de consentir a su esposa con cualquier cosa que ella quiera, desee o pida en cualquier momento del día aunque sea lo más raro, bizarro o asqueroso del mundo, el busca que ella siempre este llena de atenciones. Para el en estos meses las pesadillas y flashbacks han desaparecido por completo, mientras que las de ella han crecido, solo sus brazos han logrado aplacarlos. Ya han pasado 5 meses en los que su vientre ha crecido notablemente, solo usa vestidos rosa pastel, azules, blanco o sus favoritos, verdes. En estos cinco meses se han encargado de ir al doctor recurrentemente, a cualquier síntoma de malestar por más pequeño que sea el la empuja hasta el hospital, en el cual ya se ha ganado la reputación de "esposo sobreprotector"

En estos meses Katniss no ha parado de sentirse más sentimental de lo normal, llora por cualquier cosa, se alegra por otras y finalmente no deja ni un minuto solo a Peeta-al que no parece molestarle en lo absoluto-como si fuera una niña pequeña demasiado encariñada con su padre. Las visitas al bosque sola se terminaron-así como las acompañadas- por el bien del bebe, al que el chico no deja de tratarla como si no pudiera mover un musculo por miedo a que este se rompa.

—Peeta puedo abrir la puerta sola, no soy de cristal.

—¿Pero qué tal si por el esfuerzo te fracturas un dedo?

Entre gritos de la chica recordándole que se siente inútil y los de el en respuesta que se tiene que cuidar bastante las visitas al hospital se hacen presentes por lo menos 2 veces al día.

Pero no todo son peleas y discusiones por parte de la pareja, también están esos momentos donde ambos se recargan en la cama y comienzan a hablarle a su hijo, que da grandes patadas al oír la voz de su madre cantarle.

**_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_**

**_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_**

**_Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_**

**_Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._**

**_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_**

**_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_**

**_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_**

**_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._**

**_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_**

**_Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna_**

**_Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_**

**_Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._**

**_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_**

**_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._**

**_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_**

**_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._**

Han sabido apoyarse el uno al otro sin ser invasores de su propio espacio.


	10. Chapter 10

La fuente se le había roto de un momento para otro, estaban desayunando en casa de Haymitch cuando algo entre sus piernas comenzó a sentirse húmedo cada vez más rápido, entonces lo supo, ya era momento de que su hijo naciera, y digo "hijo" porque aunque ya habían escogido el nombre por si es niña-que no es, según el- o por si es niño-que será, palabras de ella- no quisieron que el doctor les dijera que sexo era hasta el día del nacimiento.

Haymitch la lleva cargando hasta el doctor más cercano ya que a Peeta entro en un estado de desesperación mayor al de Katniss-y eso que ella es la que dará a luz- tan fuerte que corría para todos lados sin llegar a un destino en particular, se debatía entre ir por la maleta ya preparada o llevar a su esposa al hospital.

Apenas llegando una enferma los esperaba casi en la puerta con una silla de ruedas, Katniss no podía caminar con rapidez debido a las contracciones que estaba pasando. Los subieron al piso donde se encargan de la maternidad y esperaron a que el doctor diera instrucciones.

—Parece que este pequeño tardara por lo menos 5 horas en nacer. Dijo el doctor, observando el nivel delas contracciones y la dilatación.

—¡Esta loco! Exclamo la chica, agarrando su vientre.

Peeta llego lo más rápido que pudo, nervioso, explicándole a la enfermera que él debía estar en la habitación por ser el padre. Hizo señas hacia el doctor que le respondió con el mismo gesto dando a entender que en efecto él era el padre. Apenas entro se precipito sobre su esposa, besando su frente y tratando de calmarla.

—¿Cómo estás? Pregunto el, quitando el sudor de su cara.

—¿Cómo crees que estoy? Siento como si desgarraran mi estómago. Respondió ella, gruñendo.

—¿Cuánto cree que falte para el nacimiento?

—Cinco horas. Contesto el médico. —Le recomiendo que lleve a su esposa a caminar por el hospital para que él bebe pueda bajar y hacer el parto natural, de otra forma se ara cesaría.

—¿Segura que puedes? Pregunto Peeta, dirigiéndose a la chica.

—Se enfrentó a la rebelión. Dijo Haymitch. —Un parto no es nada, ¿O si preciosa? Agrego en tono burlón.

—Traeme la estúpida silla de ruedas, este bebe tiene que nacer ya. Dijo la chica entrecortada, suspirando cada vez que movía un musculo.

Corto, pero ya se acerca el final, hoy decidí actualizar por ser el día del escritor, por lo menos en mi país lo es, así que muchas felicidades a todos ustedes, y agradezco bastante a aquellos que me dejan un comentario como: Gpe77, karito, sakura uchiha, Julieta y otros más guest.

¿Ya vieron tfios? ¿Qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal me encanto, esperaba menos y la verdad es de las mejores adaptaciones que he visto como En Llamas y Las ventajas de ser invisible.

Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

Llevaban ya dos vueltas al hospital, cerciorándose de que no se alejaran mucho de la habitación asignada por si llegaba el momento, pero nada. Peeta y Haymitch iban en las esquinas, dejando a Katniss en medio ayudándola a caminar, lo que dificultaba el trabajo eran las famosas contracciones, que no dejaban estar en paz a la chica.

—¡Suficiente! Grito la chica. —Si no quiere bajar pediré que me hagan cesaría.

—Katniss, por favor, solo resiste un poco más, relájate. Le decía el chico siempre que ella quería salir corriendo hasta el doctor.

—¿Has estado a punto de dar a luz?

—No.

—Entonces no hables, ni me pidas que me relaje que cada vez siento peor. Afirmo la chica. —No me convencerás esta vez de intentar el parto natural, vamos ahora mismo con el doctor.

—Vamos, Katniss, solo...

—Dije que no, Peeta, no me convencerás de nuevo.

—Te convenció de casarte con él, tener sexo y embarazarte, el modo en el que nazca bichito no será tan difícil. Responde Haymitch.

—Calla. Gruñe ella.

—¿Sabes? Extraño a la Katniss embarazada que era dulce con todos.

—¡Peeta, dile a Haymitch que me deja tranquila!

—Haymitch por favor, tu nieta está a punto de nacer…

—Nieto. Corrige Katniss.

—¿Sra Mellark? Pregunta el doctor. —Venga, ya estamos listos para el parto.

Caminaron hasta la habitación. Pasaron a Katniss a la cama, preparándola para el parto, que en efecto sería natural.

—Ahora, Katniss, necesito que te calmes, te necesito lo más tranquila posible para que puedas cooperar. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, tomando la mano de su esposo entre la suya. —¿Lista?

—Sí.

—Bueno, ya él bebe está listo, así que cuando te diga pujas, ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

Las contracciones continuaban cada vez más fuertes, pero no se veía ninguna diferencia por lo que se empezó a sentir preocupada, ¿Y si algo le pasaba a su bebe?

—¿Peeta? Pregunto ella, entre suspiros.

—¿Si?

—Mi mano.

—¿Qué tiene? Respondió el, angustiado por que algo saliera mal.

—La estas apretando muy fuerte.

—¿Qué? Pregunto el, fijo su vista y en efecto, la apretaba hasta casi cortarle la circulación. —LO siento. Dijo apartándola.

—¿Cuánto falta? Susurro ella.

—Solo una vez más, Katniss. Exclamo el doctor.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas posibles para poder hacer el último esfuerzo. Todo pasó muy rápido, una leve sensación de que su estómago se hundía y el llanto de un bebe lleno la habitación.

—¿Esta bien, mi bebe? Pregunta Katniss.

—En excelentes condiciones, es una hermosa niña. Respondió el doctor, entregándole a la pequeña en brazos, en una manta rosa.

—Siempre supe que serias una niña. Dice Katniss, acariciando su nariz cariñosamente.

—Pero decías que sería… Comenta Haymitch.

—Cállate, no molestes a una madre. Lo interrumpe ella.

—Hola pequeña. Le saluda Peeta, al cual se le han salido unas cuantas lágrimas. —Yo soy tu padre.

—Es hermosa. Comenta Katniss. —La niña más hermosa del mundo.

—La más hermosa. Repite Peeta. —Y lo mejor es que se parece a ti, en lo físico por ahora. En ese instante su hija abre los ojos, dejando observar sus pequeños ojos azules, idénticos a los de su padre.

—Son tus ojos. Dice ella, llena de felicidad.

—Díganme que no se parece a Katniss. Dice Haymitch, acercándose a la bebe. —Hola bichito. ¿Sabes? Tienes una madre muy terca.

—Su nombre es Evening. Afirma Katniss. —Evening Mellark.


	12. Chapter 12

Peeta's pov

Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña Evening, aun no puedo creer que hayan pasado ya 5 años desde que ella nació. Aún recuerdo la carta que me hizo Katniss-que aún conservo- cuando me entere de que iba a nacer. Solo faltan 3 horas para despertar a mi hija con la canción de cumpleaños, el pastel ya está en el horno, y Katniss se quedó envolviendo su regalo en la cocina. Ser padre es el mejor de todos las cosas que te puedan pasar, no importa cuántas cosas malas te encuentren las personas, un hijo es lo mejor que podría haber deseado jamás, en especial de ella. Hace una semana recibí otra carta, que aunque ya la haya leído miles de veces sigue sacándome una sonrisa de bobo y lágrimas involuntarias.

"Peeta:

Te hemos preparado-con mucho trabajo- un panque con chispas de chocolate, esperamos que te guste tanto como a nosotras nos gustan los tuyos.

Con Amor, Katniss y Evening"

Al principio no entendía porque se necesitaría una carta para dedicarle un postre a alguien, y menos que estaba enfrente de ellas, pero que más daba, era preparado por las princesas de la casa así que gustoso mordí el pan. Imagine que posiblemente estaría crudo, o en el peor del caso, quemado, pero nada de eso, al contrario, era un excelente pan, le di otra mordida hasta sentir algo dentro de este. Saque el objeto y para mi sorpresa era un chupón. Abrace a mis princesas mil y una veces, haciéndoles saber que amaba su sorpresa, y claro al próximo integrante de la familia.

Después del nacimiento de Evening tome el libro de recuerdos de Katniss y comencé a escribir sobre nuestra hija, primero como era, el día en que había llegado a nuestras vidas, y la felicidad de haberla concebido, un fotografía fue pegada al final. Y aunque Katniss decía que me había quedado perfecto, sentía que algo me faltaba por lo que comencé a escribir de nuevo.

"No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado después dela ultima hoja que impregnamos con tinta, puede que hayan pasado años, incluso siglos pasado eso, ni siquiera puedo decir con seguridad que esto está siendo leído, ni por quien o si es así, solamente te quiero decir algo, si tu esposa se niega a la oportunidad de tener hijos, no la presiones, ese fue un gran error que cometí, tampoco te separes de ella, sus razones debe tener para no quererlos, pero a pesar de todo lo que te diga, intenta hacerla cambiar de opinión, hazla ver indiscretamente lo hermoso que es ser padre o madre, no importa las vergüenzas que debas pasar, las horas cuidando de los vecinos, los vestuarios que tengas que hacer, todo valdrá la pena.

Escribo esto a la nada, por que quien sabe, puede que algún día, en algún lugar, después de todos los cambios que hemos pasado como seres humanos, alguien necesite un Manual de cómo convencer a su "Everdeen" de ser madre y no morir en el intento".

Esto ha sido todo de mi parte en esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a los que la pusieron en favoritos, a los que dejaban comentario y por supuesto a los que se tomaban el tiempo de leerla. Muchas gracias a todos


End file.
